


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Police, Bartender Suh Youngho | Johnny, Detective Doyoung, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Engaged Johnil, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Partners to Lovers, Past JohnJae, Police Officer Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Police Officer Mark Lee (NCT), Police Officer Taeil, Police Procedural, Romantic Comedy, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**3:35 PM**

"Jaehyun-sshi?"

Jaehyun looked up to see Doyoung standing next to his desk.Which confused him slightly since as far as Jaehyun knew,he wasn't currently assigned to any cases at the moment."Do need something hyung?"He asked."Did something happen?"


End file.
